Maybe I Need You to Save Me
by K. S. Briones
Summary: "TRADUCCIÓN. Universidad AU. Steve es el rey del campus. Tiene todo lo que cualquier chico quisiera tener: dinero y chicas, sin embargo, llegará una chica nueva que cambiará su vida... para siempre"
1. La chica nueva

_**"TRADUCCIÓN. Universidad AU. Steve es el rey del campus. Es lo que cualquier chico quisiera ser, sin embargo, llegará una chica nueva a la escuela que cambiará su vida... para siempre."**_

**Ésta traducción es de la historia Maybe I Need You to Save Me de Thegumgum.**

* * *

><p><strong>La Chica Nueva<strong>

Era un día cualquiera para Natasha Romanoff, era su primer día de clases en la universidad, para ser exactos en la _Universidad Marvel. _Acababa de ser transferida de la Universidad de Moscú, de la cual se transfirió porque quería salir de Rusia. El vuelo desde Moscú había sido horrible y le dolía la espalda, después de todo es lo que estar en un asiento de clase turista por 10 horas hacía. Luego, finalmente llegó a NY y se dirigió a la Universidad.

Su dormitorio era el Howard Stark y su habitación la 610. Cuando abrió la puerta, se dió cuenta que ya había alguien ahí. Era una alta rubia con pecas y estaba parada en su sala de estar. En cuanto la vió, caminó hasta Nat para saludarla y darle la bienvenida.

-¡Tú debes ser mi nueva compañera!- dijo la rubia- Mi nombre es Virginia Potts, pero mis amigos me dicen Pepper.

-Hola, me llamo Natasha Romanoff.

-Mucho gusto, Natasha.

-Igualmente- ambas compartieron una brillante sonrisa y Pepper le comenzó a enseñar el lugar a Natasha.

-Si no te molesta, ya escogí mi cuarto, pero no te preocupes, son totalmente iguales-le dijo Pepper- ésta es tu habitación- Natasha dirigió su mirada a su nuevo cuarto y le pareció muy lindo y acogedor, justo como le gustaba- tienes suerte de haber sido asignada a este dormitorio, es el mejor de toda la universidad.

-¿Todos lo cuartos son como éstos?

-Si,-respondió Pepper- ¿quieres que pongamos reglas?

-Claro, suena bien- dijo Nat- ¿tienes alguna?

-Puedes comer todo lo del refrigerador a menos que esté marcado, no me gusta el desorden así que por favor recoge tus platos y pon la ropa sucia en el cesto, y por último por favor no traigas estúpidos al dormitorio.

-No tienes que preocuparte por lo último, no soy la clase de chica que duerme con cualquiera, soy ordenada y me gusta compartir mi comida con mis amigos- terminó Natasha con una sonrisa mientras Pepper soltó un gritito de emoción.

-¡Sabía que seríamos amigas! Eres tan diferente a mi vieja compañera, ella traía un chico diferente todos los días- Natasha parecía sorprendida, pero toda su atención se fue a la sala, de donde provenían unas voces. Habían tres chicas ahí.

-¡Hey, Pep! ¿Es tu nueva compañera?-preguntó la castaña con gafas.

-Si, todas, ésta es Natasha Romanoff, acaba de ser transferida.- introdujo Pepper- Ellas son mis amigas, Darcy Lewis- la castaña usando lentes le dió una gran sonrisa, -Jane Foster- una tierna castaña le dió una pequeña sonrisa tímida -y ella es Maria Hill- la castaña delgada asintió como saludo.

-¡Bienvenida a la Universidad Marvel, Natasha!- dijo Jane.

-Si necesitas ayuda, puedes decirnos a cualquiera- le dijo Maria. Las chicas comenzaron a platicar y le dieron a la nueva una cálida bienvenida. Natasha les agradaba cada vez más debido a su humildad y su ingenioso sentido del humor.

-¿Hay algo que me deban advertir?- Natasha preguntó- ¿Algún profesor malo, un salón embrujado, gente rara?

-Steve Rogers, Thor Odinson y Tony Stark son la gente con la que deberías tener cuidado, son los principales depredadores en esta universidad, la mitad de éste dormitorio ha dormido con al menos uno de ellos- le dijo Pepper.

-Rogers y Odinson son las super estrellas- continuó Hill- nunca tienen citas, solo toman a quienes quieran, hasta ahora han tenido a todo el equipo de porristas.

-Aléjate de ellos, son unos estúpidos y abusadores- advirtió Pepper- ¿Recuerdan lo que Rogers le hizo a ese pobre niño?

-¿Cuál era su nombre?- Darcy lo pensó por unos segundos- Creo que era...¿Gilmore Hodges?

-Sí, es una larga historia; para resumir, Hodges hizo enojar a Rogers y éste lo hizo pagar de una muy dolorosa manera.-

-Suena muy malo- dijo Nat, nunca le habían gustado los bullies.

-Sí, es la peor persona que podrás conocer.-

-Hey, el lado amable es que a nosotras nunca nos trata mal- dijo Jane.

-Porque las considera a ti y a Pepper como sus amigas, por eso no se ha metido con nosotras...aún- contradijo Maria- pero tu deberías ser cuidadosa, Natasha, eres una mujer muy hermosa- animados gritos se pudieron oír afuera e interrumpieron su conversación. Hill suspiró.

-Deben ser ellos.

Las chicas corrieron a la puerta para ver a los recién llegados. Natasha pudo ver a dos altos rubios que pasaban por el corredor chocando puños. Pepper le dijo que Steve Rogers era el de cabello corto; era muy apuesto, con una encantadora sonrisa y unos intensos ojos azules, su ropa cubría sus músculos pero Natasha podía notar que tenía unos perfectos abdominales. Thor Odinson era el más alto, con pelo largo y ojos azules de cachorro. Sonría juguetonamente a todas las chicas y también tenía músculos. Pero Natasha también notó al chico detrás de ellos, que cargaba sus pertenencias.

-¿Quién es el pequeño?- preguntó Natasha.

-Él es Phil Coulson, el mayor fan y asistente de Steve- respodió Darcy.

-Osea, lidia con toda la mierda que Steve no quiere hacer- añadió sarcasticamente Pepper.

-Lavar su ropa, recoger su cuarto, incluso a veces su tarea.

-Es un completo idiota.

-Bueno, Thor no es malo- remarcó Jane mientras los chicos pasaban su habitación. Cerraron la puerta y se sentaron en la sala.

-Jane, tú los conoces más, háblanos de ellos.

-Conozco a Thor, pero a Steve no tanto, pero les puedo decir que no es tan malo, quiere a sus amigos y a mi nunca me trata mal.

-Porque sabe que tienes cerebro- replicó Maria.

-¿Porqué tienen tantas chicas?- cuestionó Nat.

-Tony Stark es el único hijo del millonario Howard Stark; es rico, guapo y encantador. Thor Odinson es un descendiente de la familia real Escandinava, es muy adinerado por la fortuna de su familia y es una estrella del football. Mientras que la fama de Steve Rogers viene de su habilidad atlética, su hermosa cara y su cuerpo de Adonis, también es el mariscal de campo estrella, el mejor de la Costa Este.

-Y se aseguran de explotar su fama.

-Si alguna vez te topas con ellos, Thor es el más fácil de lidiar, luego Stark y el último rogarás nunca tener que volver a hablarle a Steve Rogers.

_Steve Rogers suena como una muy mal persona. _Pensó Natasha. _Pero,¿qué tan malo puede ser? _Ella conocía gente muy mala, pensó que no podía ser pero que su ex novio en Rusia, Alexi.

Se instaló en su habitación muy rápido. Afortunadamente para ella, Pepper era su compañera. Era muy amable al haberle presentado a sus amigas y dejarla estar en su grupo.

Al menos esta vez no era sería tan malo.

* * *

><p><strong>Holi boli:3<strong>

**Espero que les guste, de una vez les voy avisando que es una historia un poco larga, pero vale la pena.**

**Otra vez les digo que esta historia es de Thegumgum, que tiene mucho talento y ¡es Romanogers!**

**Gracias por leer y llegar hasta aquí.**

**Y por si leen mi otra historia "Convivencia" calma, ya mañana llegará actualización.**

**Espero actualizar esta historia Sábado/domingo, así que no desesperen.**

**Bye bye:3 y nos leemos luego 3**


	2. El rey del campus

_**"TRADUCCIÓN. Universidad AU. Steve es el rey del campus. Tiene todo lo que cualquier chico quisiera tener: dinero y chicas, sin embargo, llegará una chica nueva que cambiará su vida... para siempre"**_

**Muchas gracias por los reviews y a los que marcaron follow/fav.**

**Me alegra mucho que les gutara el primer capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>El Rey del campus<strong>

Steve sabía que este sería otro año perfecto. El segundo año no podía empezar mejor, ya tenía su primer teléfono del año, que era de una chica que conoció en el estacionamiento de la escuela mientras esperaba a su mejor amigo, Thor.

Todos, como siempre, lo amaban. ¿Porqué lo amaban? Básicamente por que era guapo, musculoso, atlético, rico y era el mariscal de campo estrella del equipo de football de su escuela.

-¡Amigo Steven!¡El hijo de Odín ha llegado!- se escuchó una fuerte voz, mientras un Cadillac Escalade negro se estacionaba al lado de un Mustang rojo.

-¡Al fin, amigo!¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-preguntó Steve.

-Tenía que llevar a mi hermano a la oficina principal.

-Deberíamos irnos- propuso Steve- y conseguí el primer teléfono mientras te esperaba.

-¿Planeas llamarla hoy?

-Nah, conoces mi regla, tengo que esperar un día o dos para poder llamarla.

Era su ritual recorrer los pasillos del sexto piso junto con Thor para saludar a sus fans.

Todo era perfecto.

Todos estaban esperándolos, los saludaron y les dieron la bienvenida a los héroes de la escuela.

Steve notó caras nuevas, que nunca había visto. Las novatas serían su próximo objetivo del año.

Se asentaron en su habitación con ayuda de Phil Coulson, el mayor fan de Steve y su asistente personal. Steve se sentó en el sofá mientras Thor estaba ocupado con su teléfono.

-¡Thor, mi amigo! Creo que deberíamos hacer una fiesta, celebrar la primer semana del semestre- habló Steve.

-Nuestra tradición- asintió Thor- ¡Hagámoslo amigo!

-Phil, ¿Podrías encargarte de las invitaciones y las bebidas?

-Claro que sí, Steve- dijo Phil- ¿Algo más?

-Trata de invitar sólo chicas lindas, ¿De acuerdo?

El asistente asintió, luego Steve le hizo una seña para que los dejara solos.

Thor y Steve se vieron el uno al otro.

-Bienvenido a clases, viejo- dijo Steve.

-¡Reinemos la escuela este año, hermano!

* * *

><p>El primer día fue más o menos lo mismo. Steve y Thor consiguieron al menos 10 teléfonos cada uno, así que el primer día iba un poco aburrido; los maestros sólo habían dado una introducción de lo que sería su clase.<p>

Ambos se volvieron a encontrar luego de clases, pues tenían entrenamiento. Steve tenía que asistir como capitán a las pruebas, para darle a los nuevos una cálida bienvenida.

Steve y Thor pasaron por el auditorio, donde Steve escuchó alguien dentro.

_"Something has changed within me_

_something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules_

_of someone else's game..._

Steve estaba plantado en su lugar, juraría que nunca en su vida había escuchado una voz tan hermosa y cautivadora, no sólo lo detuvo, sino también lo atrajo a la puerta.

_To late for second guessing_

_to late to go back to sleep_

_it's time to trust in my instincts _

_close my eyes and leap!_

_-¿Quién podría tener una voz tan hermosa?_- Se preguntó Steve.

-Steve, ¿qué haces? Llegaremos tarde a la práctica y el entrenador estará muy enojado con nosotros.

-Shhhh.

-Éste no es momento para que...

-Escucha esa voz, Thor.

El más alto guardó silencio y escuchó.

_It's time to try defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity_

_and you won't bring me down!"_

-Debo decir que tiene buena voz.

-Nunca había escuchado algo tan hermoso-dijo Steve mientras se dirigía a la puerta del auditorio.

Pero Thor lo detuvo y lo alejó de ahí.

-Tenemos unas pruebas de football a las que asistir, amigo.

Y terminó con Thor arrastrando a Steve hasta el estadio.

* * *

><p>La pruebas deberían ser algo importante para el capitán, pero Steve pasó la mayor parte del tiempo en su celular, haciendo nada en particular.<p>

El entrenador Fury realmente hizo su mejor esfuerzo por escoger a los mejores entre ese montón de niños esperanzados.

Eran 10 nuevos y Steve tenía que cumplir con su deber de darles la bienvenida al equipo. Los chico miraron al Capitán parado frente a ellos con temor y respeto.

Él era el primer hombre en llevar al equipo al Campeonato siendo sólo un novato de primero, desafortunada mente el equipo perdió, pero Steve Rogers se convirtió en una leyenda.

Steve dió un impresionante discurso, motivando a su equipo. Luego Steve y Thor fueron directo a su cuarto, exhaustos. Thor inmediatamente se dirigió a darse una ducha, mientras Steve estaba recostado en el sofá con una botella de cerveza.

_*Knock Knock*_

Steve gruño antes de abrir la puerta y encontrarse con un pequeño, de pelo negro, ojos verdes y piel pálida.

-¿Qué quieres, niño?- preguntó Steve.

-Vine a ver a mi hermano.

-¿Quién es tu hermano?

-Thor.

-Buen intento, niño.

-¡En verdad soy el hermano de Thor!

Steve seguía sin creer que él era hermano de sus amigo. Él sabía que Thor tenía un hermano mayor, Balder. Bueno, Balder era famoso ahí, pero ahora ayudaba a Odín con el negocio familiar.

-¡Thor, hay un niño que te busca y dice que es tu hermano!- gritó- ¡No se parece en nada a ti!

Thor salió de su cuarto -¡Loki! Él es Steven- presentó- Steve, él es mi hermano, Loki.

Steve se veía escéptico ante esa declaración.

-Es adoptado- agregó Thor.

-¿Puedo hablar con mi hermano en privado?- pidió Loki.

Steve inmediatamente fue a su cuarto y cerró la puerta.

* * *

><p>Steve estaba recostado en su cama, con su cadena que tenía gravado "PS" en la mano, era algo que siempre llevaba consigo, sólo Thor sabía lo mucho que significaba para él.<p>

Era su único recordatorio de no ser débil o comprometerse a él mismo de nuevo.

Steve no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba viéndolo hasta que Thor abrió su puerta.

-¡Amigo! Deberías acompañarme a comer pizza. Lady Jane y Lady Darcy me han invitado.

-Okay, primero déjame agarrar mi chaqueta- respondió Steve, saltando de su cama.

Quedaron de verse con ellas en su cuarto. Steve suspiró impaciente porque las chicas aún no estaban listas. Thor, en cambio, estaba tan emocionado por salir con Jane que no le importó que tardara en estar lista.

-No te preocupes, Lady Jane, tómate todo el tiempo que necesites- dijo Thor.

-¡Viejo!- gruñó con molestia Steve, mientras le daba una seria mirada a su amigo.

Thor sólo encogió los hombros y sonrió mientras Jane y Darcy se acercaban a ellos.

-Discúlpame por tardarnos tanto- dijo Jane tímidamente.

-¡Vámonos!Si tengo que esperar otros 10 minutos, ¡juro que me comeré al menos 4 cajas de pizza!- dijo Steve dejándolos salir del cuarto de las chicas.

-Viejo, eres el peor tipo de la vida- comentó Darcy.

-¿Parece como si me importara?- retó Steve acelerando su paso hacia su carro, lejos de Darcy.

Steve arrancó el motor y esperó a los otros tres desde su Mustang.

-¿Cuál es su problema?- preguntó Darcy.

-No le gusta esperar- respondió Thor.

-Caminen más rápido, ¡parecen viejitos!- gritó Steve desde su carro.

-Si no fuera tan guapo, patearía su trasero- dijo Darcy.

* * *

><p>Steve se quejó durante todo el camino al restaurante, así que Jane lo calló ofreciendo pagar su comida, pero la sorpresa se la llevaron las chicas cuando éste declinó la oferta y ofreció pagar por toda la comida.<p>

-Viejo- habló Darcy, dándole un leve codazo a Steve- eres un tipo raro.

-¿Y eso porqué?

-Un momento eres un completo idiota y al siguiente eres un caballero que paga por nuestra comida.

-No te emociones, Lewis- dijo Steve- sólo hago lo que tengo que hacer.

-Me gusta este lado de ti, Rogers.

-¿Podrías callarte por un minuto?- Steve comenzaba a irritarse- ni siquiera sé como te conozco o como nos hicimos "amigos", ¿podría alguien explicarme eso?

Jane y Thor rieron por su pelea. Darcy le sacó la lengua a Steve y éste solo la miró de mala gana.

-¡No es divertido!¡Dejen de reírse!Es decir, sólo recuerdo a Lewis siguiéndote a todos lados y luego haciéndose amiga de Thor, y ahora me habla como si me conociera por 10 años- dijo Steve.

-Nos conocimos porque Jane daba tutorías a Thro, y creo que salgo con ustedes desde entonces.

-Yo no salgo contigo, Darcy. Hombres y mujeres no pueden ser amigos. Dahhh-Stev rodó los ojos.

-Como sea- Darcy suspiró- sólo cómete la pizza.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Eso es to- <strong>**eso es to- ****eso es todo amigos!**

**Ignoren eso ._.**

**¡Un capítulo más!**

**La verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de escribir pero no se me ocurría nada, así que les traje esto.**

**No se pierdan en el próximo capítulo:**

**"...cuando vió hacia arriba, se encontró abrazada a nada más y nada menos que Steve Rogers.**

**-¿Estás bien?-..."**

**Muajaja, me aman, yo lo sé.**

**Los invito a que le den "like" a mi nueva página, que es donde estaré subiendo adelantos de las historias y uno que otro proyecto que tengo en mente, está en mi perfil, o la pueden buscar como K. S. Briones.**

**Gracias por leer, esperen dentro de poco otra actualización.**

**Nos leemos luego, ciao ciao 3**


	3. El chico del pasillo

_**"TRADUCCIÓN. Universidad AU. Steve es el rey del campus. Tiene todo lo que cualquier chico quisiera tener: dinero y chicas, sin embargo, llegará una chica nueva que cambiará su vida... para siempre"**_

**Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews y a los que dieron fav/follow :3**

* * *

><p><strong>El chico del pasillo<strong>

-¿Hoy tienes clases?-preguntó Pepper desde la mini cocina que había en su cuarto.

-Si, tengo que irme temprano en caso de que me pierda- respondió Natasha- ¡ésta escuela es como un maldito laberinto!

-Me pasó a mi en mi primer año, pero todo mejora luego de un mes.

-Eso espero, ayer me perdí de vuelta del baño, lo bueno es que me topé con Jane y Darcy que volvían de comer pizza.

_*Knock Knock*_

-¡Yo voy!- dijo Natasha dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, vió a un hombre de su estatura con ojos cafés y cabello negro despeinado, vestía unos jeans y una playera de Black Sabbath, y a su lado estaba otro más bajito de ojos y pelo castaño con gafas, que usaba una camisa amarilla y pantalones grises.

El chico Black Sabbath se le quedó viendo con ojos bien abiertos antes de darle una encantadora sonrisa.

-Hola, soy Tony Stark- se presentó a el mismo- y él es Bruce Banner, mi mejor amigo.

-Hola-respondió Natasha. Tony la vió con curiosidad

-Nunca antes te había visto- remarcó- Debes ser la nueva compañera de Pepper.

-Sí, soy su compañera.

-¿No nos dirás tu nombre?

-Natasha...Natasha Romanoff.

Antes de que Tony dijera otro chiste, un grito se escuchó desde la cocina.

-Tasha, ¿quién es?

-Tony Stark y Bruce Banner.

-Déjalos pasar- dijo Pepper.

Natasha se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar. Ambos saludaron con un abrazo a Pepper y se sentaron cómodamente en el sillón. Su comportamiento denotaba que los tres eran muy cercanos.

-Olvidé mencionar que estamos aquí para desayunar con Pepper- dijo Tony, como si pudiera leer la mente de Natasha.

-Lo siento, Natasha, olvidé decirte que vendrían.

-Está bien- Natasha meneó la cabeza- no te preocupes, al menos podré conocer más gente.

-Bueno, mi habitación es la 621, puedes ir cada vez que me quieras conocer mejor- dijo Tony con una sonrisa.

Y Natasha acababa de encontrarse con el primer depredador de la universidad.

-¡Compórtate Tony!- lo regañó Pepper- ella es mi amiga, no alguien con quien podrías pasar una noche.

-Si mamá, tú siempre le quitas la diversión a todo.

-Olvidé decirte otra cosa, Nat- dijo Pepper- como a Tony le gusta que le cocine su desayuno todos los días, prometió pagar por toda la comida.

-Y soy un hombre de palabra, tú eres la compañera de Pepper y eres linda, puedes comprar cualquier cosa que quieras comer y mandarme la cuenta.

-Gracias, pero prefiero pagar yo.

-Tony normalmente no es así, Natasha- habló Bruce por primera vez- es un gesto amable de su parte, te considera su amiga.

-Entonces, gracias por tu generosidad, Stark.

-Puedes llamarme Tony, cariño.

Natasha sabía que trataba de acostarse con ella tanto como sabía que tenía que evadirlo.

Hizo a Natasha preguntarse: _¿Cómo puede Pepper soportar a Tony Stark? No es exactamente..._

El pensamiento de Natasha fue interrumpido al notar la forma en la que Pepper miraba a Tony

_Oh. Por. Dios._ Pepper estaba enamorada de Tony Stark.

Luego hablaría seriamente con Pepper.

-Lo siento chicos, me tengo que ir- dijo Natasha mientras agarraba su bolsa.

-¡Toma!- Pepper le pasó su sandwich.

-Gracias, Peps.

* * *

><p>Natasha se perdió, justo como lo había esperado. Se supone que debía ir al edificio Braddock pero dió mal una vuelta y ahora estaba en medio de la nada.<p>

Caminó en círculos hasta que un chico se compadeció de ella y le ofreció ayuda.

-¡Hey!- la llamó- Pareces perdida.

-Sí, estoy algo perdida.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Al edificio Braddock.

-Yo puedo llevarte- ofreció- no tengo clases en la mañana.

-Bueno, muchas gracias, ¿debería llamarte por tu nombre o...?

-Puedes decirme Clint. Clint Barton.

-Gracias Clint- respondió- soy Natasha Romanoff.

-De nada, Natasha.

Clint era alto, rubio y con unos hermosos ojos grises, llevaba puesta un playera negra y una sudadera púrpura.

-¿En qué dormitorio estás?

-En el dormitorio Howard.

-¿En serio? Yo también, mi habitación es la 609.

-La mía es la 610.

-¡Eso es genial!¡Somos vecinos!

Debía admitir que ella y Clint se llevaban muy bien. Él era lindo y amigable. Tenía suerte de haber encontrado buenos amigos en tan poco tiempo. También notó que la gente los veía raro mientras hacían su recorrido al edificio Braddock.

-¿Por qué se nos quedan viendo?

-Bueno, no soy el tipo de persona que hace amigos.

-Debería sentirme honrada de que hayas sido tan amable como para ayudarme.

-Me agradas, Natasha. No eres como las niñas tontas que se acuestan con el ídolo de mi compañero.

-¿Quién es tu compañero?

-Phil Coulson.

La universidad era muy pequeña. Sentía que todos se conocían entre sí, pero también se sentía agradecida de haber sido bienvenida en ésta.

* * *

><p>Steve Rogers observaba al nuevo equipo. Como Capitán, tenía que hacer una fiesta de bienvenida, pero primero probaría a los nuevos. Los demás estaban ahí para ayudarlo.<p>

Steve y Thor tenían su propio grupo de jugadores estrella; Steve Rogers, Thor Odinson, Simon Williams, Frank Payne, Brock Rumlow y Jack Rollins.

-¿Qué les haremos a los nuevos?- preguntó Simon.

-Que coman cola de lagartija- sugerió Rumlow.

Steve frunció el ceño en disgusto antes de hablar: -Que usen los disfraces de espartanos.

Sus amigos fueron por los disfraces. Era una tradición que los nuevos usaran ese disfraz.

-Novatos, pónganse esto y tomen una lanza, tengo una tarea para ustedes- dijo Steve.

Esperaron que todos se pusieran el disfraz y tomaran una lanza falsa.

-Golpeen al menos a dos nerds en el trasero con la lanza y dejen que un amigo los grabe como prueba, o tendrán que usar el disfraz hasta que lo cumplan.

Los nuevos se vieron unos a otros porque no estaban seguros de que debían hacer.

-¿¡Por qué no se han ido!?- gritó Steve y todos corrieron fuera del estadio.

Sus amigos rieron, pero el capitán no parecía contento con sus acciones.

-Estoy aburrido- dijo Steve- de todos modos, ¿dónde está Thor?

-Dijo que tenía tutoría con Jane- respondió Brock. Steve suspiró.

-Me tengo que ir, confío en que manejarán esto.

* * *

><p>Steve volvió a su cuarto a las 8 pm, ya se había deshecho de su aburrimiento; había tenido un lindo rato con una más de su lista de una sola noche.<p>

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día, amigo?- preguntó Thor con voz fuerte en cuanto vio a Steve entrar a la habitación.

Steve vio que Thor y Jane estaban sentados en la mesita de café, con libros regados a su alrededor.

-Diré que me fue bien- dijo Steve con una diabólica sonrisa- pero no debió dejarse tan rápido.

-Eres un idiota, Steve- hizo notar Jane.

-Gracias, señorita Jane, ahora si me permite, iré a lavar mi idiotez.

-Deberías encontrar una novia de verdad, Steve, no sólo ir durmiendo con quien se te cruce enfrente.

-¿Qué hay de divertido en eso? Además, si ya las tienes no veo porque invitarlas a salir cuando puedes tener sexo cuando quieras.

Jane negó con la cabeza ante tal declaración. Al menos Thor era mejor persona que Steve. Con ella era como un pequeño cachorrito y eso le bastaba.

Steve agarró su toalla y se dirigió a las duchas, una vez que se fue, Thor habló.

-¿Crees que Steve encuentre a alguien que ama de verdad?

-Si deja que su antigua relación lo atrape, supongo que no- dijo Jane- aunque su verdadero amor estuviera justo en frente de él, no se daría cuenta, porque aún no olvida a su primera novia.

* * *

><p><em>¡Demonios!<em> Natasha se dijo internamente. Se había vuelto a perder en los pasillos de su dormitorio.

Estaba a punto de llamar a Pepper cuando chocó con alguien y prácticamente aterrizó en su cuerpo. Cuando vio hacia arriba, se encontró abrazada a nada más y nada menos que Steve Rogers.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó.

-Sí, estoy bien- respondió, sorprendida de que sus cuerdas vocales seguían funcionando.

Él era muy guapo y su intensa mirada hacía que Natasha temblara y se sonrojara al mismo tiempo. Y luego se dio cuenta de algo más, no usaba nada más que una toalla a la cintura.

Podía sentir sus músculos bajo ella y sus grandes brazos rodearla.

Steve la ayudó a ponerse de pie y se marchó. Natsha suspiró viendo su espalda.

-Nunca antes te había visto- dijo mientras se volteaba para verla. Su voz era ronca y sexy- debes ser nueva.

_¡Rayos!¿Por qué tiene que ser tan sexy?... ¡Contrólate Romanoff!_

-Sí, acabo de ser transferida- dijo, preguntándose cómo podía hablar.

-Soy Steve Rogers- se presentó y le extendió su mano.

Natasha llevó su mano a la de Steve, pero éste en lugar de estrecharla, la besó. Natasha no pudo hacer nada más que sonrojarse.

-Soy...Natasha Romanoff.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?Pareces perdida.

-¿Dónde está la habitación 610?

-Te llevaré- se ofreció con su sonrisa depredadora.

Steve la llevó y tocó la puerta, la puerta se abrió y dejó ver a Pepper, que se sorprendió de ver a Steve casi desnudo parado frente a su habitación. Las otras chicas también se le quedaron viendo. Natasha salió detrás de él y se encaminó adentro.

-Gracias- murmuró.

-De nada- dijo con una sonrisa antes de volver su mirada a Pepper- ¿Hicieron una fiesta y no me invitaron?¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, Pepper?

-Porque eres un idiota arrogante, bastardo egoísta y narcisista hijo de perra, Steve.

-Esas son las palabras que usas para describir a Stark- remarcó Steve.

-Comenzaré a describirte así, ya que te has portado como todo un gilipollas últimamente- dijo Pepper- ahora largo de mi habitación.

-Buenas noches, señoritas- dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa- llámame cuando quieras divertirte- dijo a Natasha y luego le guiñó el ojo.

Natasha cerró la puerta y podía sentir sus mejillas ardiendo.

-Oh... Por... Dios- dijo Darcy- ¡Es super guapo!

-¡Darcy!

-¿Por qué Steve Rogers te acompañó hasta nuestra habitación?-cuestionó Pepper- sin mencionar que estaba casi desnudo.

Natasha tuvo que contarles detalladamente todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. Para cuando terminó de contarles, cada una tuvo reacciones diferentes.

Darcy estaba vuelta loca diciendo de la linda pareja que harían, Jane sólo frunció el ceño, Pepper y Maria desaprobaban todo lo sucedido.

-Nunca, nunca, nunca te vuelvas a acercar a él- advirtió Pepper.

-Pero si parecía un buen chico.

Pepper resopló -Es porque aún no lo has conocido bien.

-Ten cuidado, Romanoff- dijo Hill -Puedo decir, por cómo te miró, que eres su siguiente objetivo.

* * *

><p><strong>Wuwuwu3<strong>

**Nuevo cap! Espero que les guste.**

**Tal vez hoy o mañana haya actualización de "Convivencia", así que estén atentos.**

**Y ahora, otro adelanto, porque soy mala:**

**"Natasha se permitió sonreírle -Iré a dormir un poco más.**

**-Déjame darte un beso de buenas noches- dijo Steve juguetón, acercándose cada vez más a Natasha..."**

**Muajaja:3**


	4. La fiesta

**"TRADUCCIÓN. Universidad AU. Steve es el rey del campus. Tiene todo lo que cualquier chico quisiera tener: dinero y chicas, sin embargo, llegará una chica nueva que cambiará su vida... para siempre"**

**Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews y a los que dieron fav/follow :3**

* * *

><p><strong>La fiesta<strong>

Era el primer sábado del semestre y Steve y Thor darían una fiesta para celebrarlo, aunque su verdadera intención era encontrar chicas lindas.

Sobretodo las novatas de primer año.

-Steve, ¿puedes revisar la lista de invitados otra vez, por favor?-preguntó Phil mientras seguía a Steve por el pasillo.

-¿Por qué? Confío en ti, mi amigo, nunca me decepcionas con los invitados- dijo Steve mientras firmaba por un paquete que acababa de llegar- ¡Hey, Danny!¡Pon un poco más arriba ese cartel!

-Porque hay nuevos alumnos en éste dormitorio- dijo Phil.

-Okay, dámelo.

Steve tomó la lista de las manos de Phil y comenzó a escanearla, hasta que sus ojos toparon con un nombre.

_Natasha Romanoff _

-¿Phil?

-¿Si?

-Asegúrate que Natasha venga a mi fiesta, has todo lo que esté en tu poder para que asista.

-Claro, lo arreglaré.

-Gracias, amigo- dijo Steve- ¿algo más que requiera mi atención?

-Otros tres camiones de entrega llegarán en la tarde, eso es todo.

-Okay- dijo un entusiasta Steve- Recuerda, Natasha Romanoff debe estar en mi fiesta.

Phil asintió mientras se iba a arreglar otras cosas, y Steve encontró a Thor hablando con Jane frente a su habitación.

-Steve, ¿puedes decirle a tus súbditos que no hagan tanto ruido? Trato de estudiar.

-No puedo, Jane. Preparo la mejor fiesta del año; tú y Darcy pueden ir con una condición...- Steve paró y le dio una malévola sonrisa- Tienes que usar la lencería más sexy que...¡Ouch!

Steve sobó su brazo, ya que Jane lo pellizco muy fuerte.

-Eres el hombre más asqueroso que he conocido- Jane rodó los ojos y se metió a su cuarto.

-¡Es una broma!

-Por favor ignora a Steven, mi lady- dijo Thor- ¿Irás a la fiesta?

-Sólo si lo mantienes lejos de mi.

-Lo haré.

Steve tosió -¡Hey!Aún estoy aquí, si no les importa.

* * *

><p>Natasha escuchó un ruido fuera de su habitación. Se fue a la cama a las 3 a.m. y apenas eran las 9 de la mañana.<p>

_¡Sábado en la mañana!_

Su cuerpo aún cansado y sus piernas entumecidas. ¡Necesitaba una larga noche de sueño!

Salió de su cama para lidiar con la locura que había afuera. Vio personas gritando y riendo.

Esos estúpidos no tenían límites.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Pepper.

-A lidiar con los estúpidos de afuera.

-No te molestes, no te escucharán; sólo siguen las órdenes de Steve.

-¿¡Qué!?- Natasha frunció el ceño.

-Dará una fiesta esta noche, es su tradición junto con Thor.

-¡Lo voy a matar!

Antes de que Pepper lograra detenerla, Natasha salió de la habitación dispuesta a encontrar el origen del alboroto. Se topó con Phil Coulson, el compañero de Clint. La invitó a la fiesta, pero lo rechazó diciendo que no le gustaba socializar con un puñado de estudiantes borrachos hasta el culo.

Encontró a Steve coqueteando con una chica rubia, si no se equivocaba era Sharon Carter.

No sería sorpresa si terminaba como otra de una sola noche.

-¡Disculpa!- dijo Natasha.

Steve volteó instantáneamente con una amable sonrisa. Sus ojos azules brillaban al verla.

-¿Puedes decirle a tus hombres que no hagan tanto ruido?- preguntó.

-No lo creo- respondió Steve con una sonrisa- trato que todo quede listo para esta tarde.

-Son sólo las 9 de la mañana, tienes mucho tiempo.

-De acuerdo, les diré que hagan el menor ruido posible, pero sólo si prometes ir a mi fiesta.

-¿Mandaste a Phil que me invitara? Acabo de decirle que no iré.

-Sí, yo lo mandé.

-Oh, entonces no iré a tu fiesta.

-¿¡Qué!? No tiene sentido, tu argumento es inválido, Natasha.

-Bueno, lo haré válido para ti; primero no pude dormir bien por el ruido, luego mandaste a Phil a invitarme, si quieres que vaya a tu fiesta, invítame tú, y por último, no quiero pasar la noche con un montón de idiotas.

Steve la miró confundido mientras registraba todo lo que Natasha le había dicho -Disculpa, ¿podrías decirme cual era la segunda razón?

Natasha gruñó y empezó a caminar. Steve la siguió hasta alcanzarla en el pasillo.

-Espera- dijo tomando su brazo.

-No tengo tiempo para tus bromitas, Rogers.

-Si prometo mantener el ruido bajo, ¿prometes que irás a mi fiesta?

-Sólo si invitas a mis amigos también.

-Ya tengo a Pepper, Stark, Darcy, Jane y Maria en la lista.

-Quiero decir que invites a Clint Barton y a Bruce Banner también.

-¿Son tus amigos?- preguntó sin creerlo- ¿Porqué una chica linda como tu socializa con unos perdedores?

-Pues esos perdedores son mis amigos y al parecer mejores personas que tú, Steve Rogers.

-Barton es un solitario, nunca lo he visto hablarle a nadie más que a Phil- Steve frunció el ceño- y Banner es un ñoño.

-Entonces no iré a tu fiesta.

Estaba a punto de girar, pero esta vez Steve la tomó por los hombros.

-Me aseguraré que Banner y Barton reciban su invitación para esta noche- prometió Steve.

-En verdad quieres que vaya a la fiesta, ¿cierto?

-De hecho, sí, en verdad quiero que vayas- dijo sinceramente, viéndola intensamente.

Natasha se permitió sonreírle -Iré a dormir un poco más.

-Déjame darte un beso de buenas noches- dijo Steve juguetón, acercándose cada vez más a Natasha, la cual movió su cara, alejándose.

-En tus sueños, Rogers.

Natasha cerró la puerta en su cara.

* * *

><p>La noche había comenzado bien. La mayor parte de la gente eran populares y chicas lindas de primer año, la <em>mayor<em> parte.

Steve había contratado a dos de los nuevos jugadores de su equipo, Sam Wilson y Luke Cage, como guardias de las escaleras del sexto piso, los cuales sólo dejaban entrar a los populares y mantenían lejos a los perdedores.

Luke no podía creer que Bruce y Clint habían sido invitados por el mismísimo Steve Rogers.

-Ellos están invitados, déjenlos pasar, chicos- dijo Phil.

Los guardias hicieron un pequeño espacio entre ellos para dejarlos pasar seguidos por Natasha.

-En verdad quiere acostarse contigo- notó Clint-¿Por qué más Rogers invitaría a alguien como nosotros a la fiesta?

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo con Barton- Bruce asintió, mirando incómodo a su alrededor.

-Eso no es cierto- contradijo Natasha, ganándose una mirada por parte de Clint- Me dijo que me quería en su fiesta, pero no dijo nada de acostarse conmigo, Barton.

-Oh cariño, en verdad quiere entrar en tus pantalones- molestó Clint antes de que notara algo- y aquí está él, mejor me voy.

Clint arrastró a Bruce con él, yendo a encontrar a Pepper y al resto de sus amigos. Steve fue hasta con Natasha y la saludó.

-¡Hey, viniste!

-Cumplo mis promesas, Rogers.

-Disfruta la fiesta- y se fue, caminando hacia la chica con la que hablaba esa mañana.

Natasha encontró a Pepper y a sus amigos cerca del barril de cerveza, rodeando a Tony, que hacía un keg-stand*. El público gritaba y o animaba cuando terminó.

-Estos chico son estúpidos- murmuró Natasha.

-Tony sabe divertirse en una fiesta, le concedo eso.

* * *

><p>Steve y su equipo estaban reunidos al otro lado del corredor. Todos los ojos sobre la chica nueva, Natasha Romanoff. En especial los de su capitán, nunca perdió de vista a la chica de llamativos ojos verdes y rebeldes rizos rojos, incluso aun teniendo una bonita rubia en sus brazos.<p>

-Amigo, ella es sexy- remarcó Brock.

-Nunca la había visto antes- concordó Jack- es la más sexy de toda la escuela.

-¡Hey!- Sharon golpeó a Jack en el brazo antes de continuar-¿Qué hay de mi?

-También eres sexy, Sharon, pero ella es nueva.

Sharon los ignoró y volvió a abrazar a Steve, cuyos ojos seguían sin abandonar a la pelirroja. No prestaba atención a sus amigos. Su atenció estaba en Natasha y Clint, ambos se veían muy amistosos, y a Steve no le gustó.

Debía marcar su territorio, de todas maneras, el solitario ni siquiera debía estar ahí.

-Thor- Steve llamó a su amigo- sígueme.

Steve se encaminó hacia Natasha con Thor siguiéndolo justo por detrás.

-¿Quién es tu próximo objetivo, Steven?

-¿Ves a esa pelirroja?- señaló Steve- es la más sexy aquí, y es nueva en el lugar.

-¿Cuál es nuestra jugada?

-¿Ves al torpe que está con ella? Deshazte de él.

-De acuerdo.

Thor caminó hasta Clint y rodeó sus hombros con sus brazos.

-¿Alguna vez te he contado hacerca de mi glorioso partido de football?-exclamó Thor, llevándose lejos a Clint.

Natasha se veía confundida hasta que vio a Steve acercarse y entonces todo se aclaró.

-¿Disfrutando la fiesta?- le preguntó.

-Tengo que admitir que eres bueno dando fiestas- respondió- ¿Qué quieres de mi, Rogers?

-¿Qué vengas de nuevo?

-Prácticamente hiciste de todo para que aceptara venir a tu fiesta y ahora usas a tu amigo para deshacerte del único hombre que me hablaba- explicó- ¿Cuál es el motivo?

-Bueno, para empezar, me gustas y sólo quiero conocerte...

-¿y...?- interrumpió.

-¿Por qué asumes que hay otra razón?- preguntó Steve, pero Natasha lo vio con sus penetrantes ojos verdes- Está bien, sólo quiero acostarme contigo.

Natasha suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

-Eres justo como el chico del que todos me advertían.

-¿Y cómo?

-El típico idiota popular que cree que puede tener a cualquier mujer que quiera.

-Natasha, sólo dame una oportunidad.

-Mejor vete, Steve- dijo despidiéndose con la mano y dando vuelta- no soy una cualquiera con la que puedes pasar una sola noche.

Steve estaba asombrado con su honestidad, sólo se quedó ahí parado, como un tonto mientras Natasha se alejaba. Thor y el resto del grupo del capitán se le unieron.

-Creo que estoy enamorado- dijo Steve, todavía sin apartar la vista de Natasha.

-Sólo es un objetivo más difícil, mi amigo- le recordó Thor- tú no eres capaz de amar.

-Si, tienes razón, me retracto- dijo Steve con una sonrisa un tanto maligna- la tendré en mi cama.

-Viejo, va a ser difícil- dijo Frank- no es como las típicas chicas que se lanzan hacia ti.

-Puedo tener a quien quiera, Frank- respondió Steve- tal vez sea más difícil de lo normal, pero llegará a mi cama.

-Al menos todos deberíamos tener una oportunidad con ella- intervino Simon.

-Si alguno falla, otro deberá tener su oportunidad.

-¡Mía!- dijo Steve ganándose un gruñido de parte de los demás- Iré primero y cuando termine con ella, la podrán tener ustedes.

-Te damos tres meses para que te acuestes con ella-propuso Brock.

Steve vio a su amigo -¡Hey! Soy yo, no necesito tres meses- Brock y Jack voltearon a verlo y Steve cambió de parecer -Es justo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Steve? No será tan fácil.

-Ya verán.

Por la mirada de Steve, todos sabían que estaba ideando su plan maestro para conseguir a la chica.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Keg Stand: No sé cómo se traduzca al español, pero es cuando tomas la cerveza del barril de cabeza o algo así.<strong>_

**¡Ahora si! Holiwiwiwis:3**

**Lamento la tardanza, pero para compensarlos, subiré uno el jueves y otro el viernes.**

**Y recuerden, si dejan un review estarían haciendo una valiosa donación a nuestra caridad:**

**"Dale animo a la traductora"**

**Nuestros teléfonos son:**

***555-555-5555**

***123-456-7890**

**Todas las donaciones (reviews) son bien recibidos.**

**Gracias y adiós.**

**Y ahora un adelanto porque sé que los aman:**

_**"...¿Me puedes dar tu número de teléfono?¿Y tu Facebook?¿Y tu Twitter, Instagram y...y sabes qué? Sólo dame todo..."**_


	5. Como todos se conocen

**"TRADUCCIÓN. Universidad AU. Steve es el rey del campus. Tiene todo lo que cualquier chico quisiera tener: dinero y chicas, sin embargo, llegará una chica nueva que cambiará su vida... para siempre"**

**Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews y a los que dieron fav/follow :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Como todos se conocen<strong>

Era lunes de la segunda semana, Steve se topó con... no, tenía planeado ir a hablarle a Natasha esta mañana. Así que, ahí estaba, esperando a Natasha frente a su dormitorio. Todas las chicas que pasaban le dedicaban una devoradora mirada al Capitán, he incluso había algunas lo suficientemente valientes como para darle una sonrisa seductora.

Pero la que él estaba buscando ni siquiera salía.

-¡Heeey, Natasha!- llamó con voz fuerte.

-¡Diooos!-gruñó con molestia- ¡Es como si me estuvieras acosando!

-Sólo me quería disculpar por mi comportamiento el sábado en la fiesta.

-Está bien, al menos ahora sé que soy parte de tu agenda.

-Bueno, _estabas_ en mi agenda, pero la voy a cambiar- Natasha alzó sus cejas con sorpresa mientras escuchaba.

-¿Porqué debería creerte?

-Empecemos de nuevo, pero como amigos, sin planes escondidos ni nada- Natasha no respondió pero vio en sus intensos ojos azules, decía cada palabra con sinceridad y en verdad quería eso- me gustas, Romanoff- continuó- me gusta que seas directa y tu honestidad, es mejor que seamos amigos sin ninguna razón escondida.

-Gracias, supongo- respondió- prefiero ser tu amiga, a ser una de tus conquistas.

-Te veo luego- Steve se puso sus lentes de sol- recuerdo cual es tu habitación.

-¡No vayas a mi habitación a menos que quieras que Pepper te mate!

-Bueno, igual no le agrada siquiera antes de conocernos, así que tal vez tú y yo podamos ser amigos en facebook y cualquier otra red social que haya- sugirió Steve- Estamos en el mismo dormitorio después de todo.

-¿Me estás pidiendo mi número de celular?

-¡Rayos! Parece que te sabes todos mis trucos- dijo Steve con una sonrisa burlona.

-Sólo admítelo.

-Está bien, lo admito... Así que, ¿me puedes dar tu número de teléfono? ¿Y tu Facebook? ¿Y tu Twitter, Instagram y... y sabes qué? Sólo dame todo- dijo mientras le pasó a Natasha su iPhone- Nunca le he pedido su teléfono a una chica, pero no te sientas muy especial, ¿de acuerdo?- Natasha sonrió ante esto antes de regresarle su teléfono.

-No me envíes nada estúpido o te voy a bloquear- le advirtió con recelo.

-Okay- aceptó- gracias por esto, nos vamos a divertir mucho, Romanoff.

Natasha sacudió su cabeza- Bueno, me tengo que ir, mi clase empieza 10 minutos.

-¿Necesitas un aventón?-preguntó Steve, señalando su Mustang rojo.

Natasha suspiró mientras pensaba, sólo muy en el fondo, que este era un gesto muy lindo de él. Le ofreció su amistad sincera y esa había sido toda una sorpresa. Steve Rogers le abrió la puerta de su carro para que entrara.

* * *

><p>Steve tuvo su primer práctica de football y fue brutal, el entrenador Fury quería poner a todos en forma lo más rápido que pudiera. Los campeonatos se acercaban y hasta ahora, el mariscal de campo Steve Rogers era su única esperanza.<p>

Practicaron jugadas básicas, para que los nuevos se acostumbraran rápido a los entrenamientos. Steve gritó una jugada distinta y lanzó el balón. Sam Wilson, el receptor, corrió y atrapó el balón con mucha facilidad. Steve veía un gran futuro para el novato.

Thor, sin embargo, estaba teniendo problemas con su equipo defensivo. Thor era el apoyador y el capitán del equipo defensivo, lo nuevos tenían problemas con la jugada y los viejos jugadores no se llevaban con los novatos. El entrenador Fury les gritó y Steve supo que tenía que hablar con los viejos jugadores.

Fue un duro entrenamiento para todos, Steve como el capitán tenía que hacer que todos se llevaran bien, y cuando terminó estaba muy estresado, pero había alguien esperándolo en su carro.

-Hola guapo- dijo mientras se acercaba.

-Hey, Monica ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

Frente a él había una alta chica rubia, Monica Harris, animadora. _Bueno,_ no quería alardear, pero se acostó con ella un par de veces al año pasado. Era guapa y buena en la cama.

-Sólo me preguntaba...- comenzó con voz seductora mientras pasaba sus dedos por el pecho de Steve- ¿Quieres hacer algo divertido conmigo?

-Claro, cuenta conmigo.

Monica sonrió y alzó para besar a Steve, pero él movió su cabeza.

-Aquí no- susurró- mejor vamos a tu habitación.

Steve nunca dejaba que ninguna chica lo besara fuera del cuarto donde cualquier pudiera tomar una foto de ellos en una pose íntima, él tenía reglas que seguir, la magia pasa en la recámara.

* * *

><p>-¿A dónde vamos, Tony?- preguntó Pepper molesta- tengo un reporte que debo entregar el viernes.<p>

-¡Vamos a cenar, por supuesto!- replicó Tony muy animado, sacando a ambas chicas de su habitación.

Natasha solo rodó los ojos, conocía a Stark una semana y ya se había dado cuenta que no podía hacer nada para evitar que Tony las obligara a hacer cosas que ellas no querían.

Jane y Darcy también estaban invitadas, se unieron unos minutos luego en el sitio usual donde se juntaban, el favorito de Tony.

-¿Y cómo se conocieron todos ustedes?- preguntó Natasha.

-Pepper, Bruce y yo nos conocemos desde niños- le dijo Tony- el papá de Bruce es el científico número uno en el departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo de mi padre, lo conozco desde que nací, literalmente fuimos criados juntos, y a Pepper la conocimos en el kinder***** y hemos sido amigos desde entonces.

-¡Wow, que lindo!- dijo Natasha- yo no tengo muchos amigos en Rusia, me mudaba mucho antes de establecernos en Moscú hace dos años, y ahora me transfirieron.

-Pepper y Bruce son mis mejores y más cercanos amigos, y lo digo en serio... ¡Oh! y Rhodey, pero ya casi no me hace caso por estar con los idiotas de football.

-Sí- agregó Pepper- Rogers prohibió a su equipo tener contacto con nerds, geeks y fuera de la escuela.

-¿También conocen a Steve?

-Lo conocemos de antes, Natasha- dijo Bruce- Thor y Steve iban a la preparatoria con nosotros.

-El mundo es muy pequeño- dio la razón Tony-mira, nuestras familias se conocen desde la segunda guerra mundial y ni siquiera nos soportamos, estoy casi seguro que nos odia a Bruce y a mi.

-Rogers se la pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo golpeándome a mi y a otros no tan populares- dijo Bruce con amargura, no era un fan de esos dolorosos recuerdos- el cambió desde que se convirtió en mariscal de campo.

-Golpeaba a Bruce cuando no estaba yo con él, pero a mi no me molestaba porque soy rico y popular.

-Pero para mi es otra historia, no sé si es mi imaginación, pero parece odiarme más a mi y por eso me molesta más que a otros.

Natasha frunció el ceño, esta era _otra_ mala historia que _otra_ gente le decía acerca de Steve. _¿En verdad es tan malo o sólo pretende serlo?_ En ese caso, Natasha seguía preguntándose. _Bruce dijo que cambió, así que supongo que antes no era un completo imbécil. ¿Qué pudo haberlo cambiado tanto?_

-¿Qué hay de Jane y Darcy?

-Conocí a Jane en la clase de física el primer semestre- respondió Bruce- ha probado ser una de las mejores de la clase, y me siento agradecido de tenerla como mi compañera de laboratorio.

-Darcy y yo somos amigas hace mucho tiempo- dijo Jane- no sé como comenzó todo, sólo sé que Darcy es mi mejor amiga.

-Hey Jane, ¡Cuéntanos cómo conociste a Thor!- dijo Darcy emocionada.

-Lo golpee con mi carro- contó Jane, tímida- tuve que llevarlo a la enfermería y le pregunté qué podía hacer para compensar todo y él me dijo que necesitaba un tutor de matemáticas.

-¡Es por eso que parece que conocen a todos!- dijo Natasha, luego de haber registrado toda la información en su cabeza- ¿Qué hay de Hill?

-Hill estudia Ciencias políticas conmigo- respondió Darcy.

-Escuché que tú y el solitario Barton son muy buenos amigos- Tony cambió el tema- debes agradarle mucho, es raro que el dé el primer paso.

Y con eso, todas las mirada se posaron sobre Natasha y comenzaron a interrogarla acerca de sus amistad con Clint.

* * *

><p>Steve sale de la cama de Monica lentamente, se pone su ropa y se escabulle hasta su dormitorio una vez que terminó con ella.<p>

Bueno, fue divertido, pero tenía una regla de no quedarse dormido con la chica que se había acostado, o más bien, con ninguna chica.

El tenía sus razones para no dejar entrar a ninguna mujer en su vida, razones que conocía poca gente, un pasado que quería ocultar, su único momento débil, que mantendría en secreto.

Steve encontró a Thor dormido sobre la mesita de café, a su alrededor estaban varios libros y su reporte.

-Despierta, amigo- Steve sacudió suavemente a Thor.

-¿Qué?- dijo, aún confundido.

-Estás babeando sobre tu trabajo, Thor.

-Gracias amigo, iré a dormir ahora, estoy abatido por este reporte.

Thor se levantó y luego se dejó caer en su cama. Steve se fue a la suya y se recostó, comenzó a jugar con su celular.

* * *

><p>Natasha, Jane, Darcy y Pepper acababan de regresar de su cena, Pepper tenía que terminar su reporte, mientras Natasha se recostó en el sofá con su laptop y Jane y Darcy veían la televisión.<p>

-¡Miren esto!- llamó Natasha- aquí dice "Monica Harris está en una relación con Steve Rogers"

- Sólo espera...

Un comentario apareció abajo, era de Steve.

"No recuerdo haberte invitado a salir, Monica ¡No soy tu novio!"

-¿Acaba de mandarla por un tubo así nada más? preguntó Natasha- ¡Debería ser más amable!

Pepper se rió y volvió a trabajar.

-Al menos ella se lo merece- dijo Pepper- lleva diciendo que hará a Steve su novio por años.

-Parecen se el uno para el otro- comentó Natasha.

-Nadie nunca llegará a ese puesto, es como tierra sagrada el ser "novia" de Steve Rogers.

-¿Y desde cuando lo tienes como amigo en Facebook?- preguntó Darcy.

-Lo pidió... esta mañana.

-Que raro- observó Jane- él nunca ha pedido.

-Si, en la mañana mencionó que jamás había pedido un número de teléfono.

-En verdad debes gustarle.

-Dijo que sólo quería ser mi amigo- y eso llamó la atención de Pepper.

-Cuidado, Natasha. Es todo lo que puedo decir.

* * *

><p>Natasha tiene que hacer una inestigación para su siguiente clase, y se verá con Clint en la biblioteca, que no tenía tarea ni nada, sólo iba para tomar su siesta de la tarde.<p>

Natasha se sentó en la parte más aislada, donde Clint la guió; en el momento que éste se sentó, se quedó dormido. Natasha tenía que hacer un trabajo de Shakespeare y sus obras, se topó con Jane 10 minutos después, que era seguida por Thor y Darcy.

Thor le dio una gran y sincera sonrisa.

-Me temo que no nos conocemos- saludó Thor- soy Thor Odinson, amigo de Lady Jane.

-Natasha Romanoff, un gusto conocerte- Thor tomó su mano y la besó, Natasha se sonrojó un poco.

-¿Eres amiga de Lady Jane?

-Sí, ella es mi amiga- respondió Jane.

Se sentaron con Clint y Natasha. Jane reparó en lo que hacía la pelirroja.

-Es para mi clase, tengo que estudiar como hablaban en esa época- le dijo Natasha.

-Thor puede ayudarte con eso, habla como si viniera de la era medieval- dijo Darcy.

-Más bien la Isabelina- corrigió Jane.

-En mi defensa, mi Lady, es así como se habla en mi país Escandinavo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, Lady Natasha. En Asgard usamos este lenguaje, es nuestra herencia después de todo, y somos conocidos por conservarla.

-¡Esa debe ser la razón porqué en veces no te entiendo ni papa!- exclamó Darcy con una sorpresiva voz baja.

-He adaptado mi forma de hablar desde que llegué, Lady Darcy de Lewis, pero como puedes ver, los viejo hábitos difícil se van.

-Me gusta tu manera de hablar, Thor- dijo Jane con una pequeña sonrisa- no trates de cambiarla.

-Claro, Lady Jane- respondió antes de sonreír de regreso y tomar su mano para depositar un pequeño beso en ésta.

Natasha los veía mientras pensaba en lo gentil que era Thor cuando estaba con Jane, no era nada como lo habían descrito Pepper y Hill, o tal vez era porque estaba con Jane y no con Steve, tal vez estando con su amigo era mucho peor.

-Viejo, tu forma de hablar me está espantando- dijo Clint con una voz somnolienta- sin ofender pero no deberías hacerle caso a tu novia.

Ira llenó los ojos de Thor por un segundo antes de desaparecer.

-Ten cuidado de como hablas, estás ante un miembro de la familia aristocrática de Asgard- advirtió Thor- y discúlpate con Lady Jane.

-¿En serio? ¿Eres duque o algo así?- dijo Clint con incredulidad.

-Mi padre... de hecho mi familia mantiene el título del condado de Asgard******

-Woaaahh- exclamó Clint antes de voltear con Natasha- ¿Es real toda esta mierda?

-¡Te lo advertí, chico solitario!- Thor gruñó antes de levantarse de su asiento.

-¡Okay, chicos! ¡Ya es suficiente!- interrumpió Natasha antes de que todo se saliera de control.

Los dos lograron calmarse, pero la bibliotecaria llegó y los echó del lugar.

-Ambos tienen que disculparse y aprender a ser civilizados uno con el otro.

-¡Somos amigos, no enemigos!- dijo Jane

-¿Qué rollo con los hombres y su "territorio"?- cuestionó Darcy

Ambos se veían desafiantes antes de que Thor dejara a un lado su ego y tomara la mano de Clint, siendo el primero en disculparse.

-Lamento mi comportamiento, Barton.

Clint sacudió su mano, aceptando la oferta de paz de Thor- Está bien, amigo. También lo siento.

Las chicas se sonrieron.

-¿Qué no tienes clases, Clint?- preguntó Natasha.

-Si, hablando de eso, planeo correrme las...¡Auch!- gritó Clint mientras Natasha lo pellizcaba.

-¡Irás a tu clase, Clint Barton!- dijo Natasha.

-¡Okay! ¡Okay!- dijo Clint, sobándose el brazo.

-Nos tenemos que ir- Natasha se giró y dijo a Jane, Darcy y Thor:- los veo luego.

-¡Adiós!- dijeron Jane y Darcy mientras despedían con la mano.

-Claro, Lady Natasha- fue la respuesta de Thor.

Clint y Natasha se fueron, Thor notó lo cercanos que eran al ver como Clint rodeaba con su brazo los hombros de Natasha. Iban hablando, riendo y sonriendo. Algo que Thor nunca había visto hacer a "sólo amigos", no tan cercanos ni íntimos. Thor veía en los ojos de Natasha el interés que sentía por el chico solitario.

-¿Porqué los ves así, Thor?

-Son muy cercanos.

-Si, lo sé. Se ven lindos juntos- dijo feliz Darcy.

-Sólo son amigos, Darcy- corrigió Jane- Natasha es nueva y Clint es solitario, es por eso que se llevan tan bien.

-Tienes razón- acordó Darcy- Nat se ve mejor con Steve.

* * *

><p><strong>* No sé de donde sean, así que es kinder, jardín de niños, preescolar, etc.<strong>

****Para que entiendan, Ricitos es de la realeza pues**

**Y ahora si, me disculpo por no actualizar hace mucho, la última vez fue el año pasado (no me pude resistir)**

**¡Sin excusas! Sólo perdónenme.**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Y cumplan todos sus propósitos si es que se hicieron.**

**Pd. En mi fic Convivencia dije que hoy, y técnicamente, aún es 1 así que ahora si cumplí mi promesa.**


End file.
